5 Wishes
by ForneverLightning
Summary: Because there's a chance wishes on New Year's may come true! !NaLu GaLe Jerza Gruvia¡


_A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! I hope you had fun and was able to spend time with you family on that special day! Welcome to 2014! _

_NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza New Year's !OneShot¡ _

* * *

Everyone who lived in Magnolia and even others who lived in Fiore, the magical land itself, assembled at Magnolia's Center for the annual New Year's Star Gaze. At the last five minutes of year, five giant stars will be flying threw Magnolia. It happens every year and for every star, you need to make a wish and it might come true.

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza were at Lucy's apartment putting on their traditional Kimonos for the event. It was already 11:00pm and they were out having fun and shopping all day. When they realized that it was close to 11, they quickly rushed back to Lucy's house.

When they changed, Lucy looked out a nearby window and noticed the big tree that was bigger than any house in Magnolia. The lights were beautiful and colorful. "Wow.."

"Hey, Lucy?"

She turned around to her caller, Erza, who walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what you're going to wish for?"

"Heh? W-wish?"

"Oh yeah. Lucy-chan, we forgot, this is your first New Year's here in Magnolia. You have five wishes, so you need to think of one and tonight, each time a star passes by make a wish. Got it?"

"Yeah. It think so."

"Juvia is going to wish for Gray-sama!" They all stared at Juvia, who had heart shaped eyes and was shaking her body, probably in her Gruvia fantasies.

"What about you Erza?"

The scarlet haired women smiled and blushed slightly, closing her eyes and opening them. "It's nothing special."

Levy smirked and poked Erza deviously, making giggling sounds. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with Jellal?" She smirked and chuckled at Erza's reaction. "Shut it! That's none of you business!"

"Levy-chan?"

"Yes, Lu-chan?"

"What about you and Gajeel? Any wishing there?" Levy flushed and shaked her head like a crazy girl going mad. Lucy would take that as a yes.

"What about you and Natsu!?" Erza shouted, making everyone look at the blond who blushed madly. "Me.. and.. N-Natsu?"

"Yes!"

"What about you and Natsu, Lu-chan? What's your relationship?"

"Juvia ships Lucy and Natsu!"

Lucy quickly hid her face and smiled happily, not wanting any of them to know that she was interested in the Dragon Slayer. She shaked her head and quickly ran out the door. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Erza and Levy stared at each other and nodded, a happy smile appearing on their faces. Then the group left for Magnolia's Center.

§

When they arrived, the scene was beautiful indeed and then a sudden racket and the sound of people cheering caught their attentions as they shifted their heads and noticed a large group of people circling around the event. They walked over there only to find Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel having a eating contest, a physical one at that.

"What are you idiots doing?" Erza yelled, punching the table they ate at, breaking it in half. They jumped and ran off, the redhead running after them and the others following behind, sighing.

"Wait up, Gray-sama!"

"Those idiots.. Can't they act normal! Right, Lu-chan?" Levy looked over and noticed Lucy was daydreaming, a sad and complicated expression on her face. "Hey!"

"H-huh..? Levy-chan?"

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?"

"Nothing.. Nothing.. Let's just follow and reach the other members."

§

It was 11:54pm and the Star Gaze would start in a minute. Everyone gathered around the tree for the first wish. For the first star that would pass in any second, Makarov had them go into one big circle group and close their eyes, holding hands, before repeating and saying everything in sync and harmony. The star became visable and they started. "We wish that Fairy Tail could have another successful year, with laughs and smile from all the members. We'll show everyone why we are always going to be the top guild in Fiore! Fairy Tail is one big family and we'll protect our beloved friends and family."

Everyone erupted into cheers and they chanted the guild's name repeatedly. Everyone smiled and got ready for the final 4 wishes.

[Levy's POV]

I closed my eyes and put my hands together, smiling happily to myself. "I.. I wish that Gajeel.. Can notice me for once.. I love him and I don't know if he loves me back. I wish he could leave a clue.."

I opened my eyes and frowned sadly to myself, before feeling a pair of strong arms pick my small body up and start carrying me off somewhere. I looked over and noticed Gajeel looking away, blushing slightly. "Oh my, Gajeel are you blushing?"

"S-shut up, shrimp! It's just hot.."

"Whatever you say."

{Erza's POV}

I closed my eyes slowly before imagining Jellal. Where was he? What was he doing at this moment. Hopefully he was celebrating this day with Meredy. But it would be nice if he came here. "That's my wish.."

I opened my eyes and when I heard someone say they had 1 more piece of strawberry cake so without a thought, I quickly rushed over. When arriving, I was almost out of breath and when I saw the empty plate I glared at the cashier. "What happened to the last piece!"

"E-erza! Sorry.. But it's gone.. This nice blue haired gentlemen and his pink haired friend took the last piece." He pointed at the two, who sat on a table. My eyes widened and a happy tear managed to slip out.

"Jellal, I will go see if I find Juvia and wish her a Happy New Year!" Jellal nodded and the girl was already gone. I walked over to the table and poked his shoulder, catching his attention. "J-jellal..."

He looked at me and smiled, "Erza?"

We looked at each other and silence over took us. Just like that we were gone like the win, going somewhere they wouldn't find us to talk.

[Juvia's POV]

"There's only one thing in the world that Juvia could ever want. Gray-sama! I wish for Juvia and Gray-sama be be forever together!" I smiled and went into my dreams when someone walked next to me. The presence felt cool and chilly. It also made me feel fireworks and my heart was pumping faster. I turned and saw Gray-sama with his eyes closed, probably making a wish.

"Gray-sama!"

He opened his eyes and took a glance at me before walking off. I stepped in front of him. "Gray-sama? How does Juvia look with this Kimono on?"

He cursed under his breath and nodded slightly. "You look okay." He turned around and started walking off. I felt someone push me and I pushed Gray-sama and myself onto the floor.

"Hey!"

"Juvia is sorry! Gray-sama!"

"Just get off of me!"

I got stuck in one of my Gruvia moments and starts bouncing and shaking, heart shaped eyed on me. That was when I noticed the crowd staring, Gray greatly blushing, and a certain pink haired girl in the back giggling to herself.

I started melting and I turned into liquid on him. I ended up fainting and last things I heard was Gray-sama screaming for help and the crowd gasping.

{Lucy's POV}

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "What I want? I guess to be happy.. Natsu.. I want to be with Natsu forever.. He was always there when I needed someone and he had always saved me.. I can't imagine my life without him.."

A single tear came down, that I knew would be just the beginning for a waterfall. But a hand reached out and whipped the tear away. Suddenly, I felt not only the air, but myself getting warm. It felt cozy.

I shifted my head to the hand's owner and saw Natsu, smiling at me, a hint of worry on his face. "N-natsu...?"

"Luce.. Why are you crying?"

"I.. Just.."

"What?"

"Please just go.."

"No.. There's no reason to be sad.. Besides, there's something I always wanted to say.. And I think I should say it here.."

I saw the blush that appeared on his face and I ended up blushing as well. "What is-"

He shut me up when he placed his warm lips onto mine and brought me into a kiss. My eyes widened and I tried to push him off but I ended up melting into it. The _aww's_ from the people around us only made the moment more beautiful. The last star was gone and fireworks lit up the sky, under them, Natsu and me kissing.

I pulled away and stared into his black eyes and smiled widely, "I love you.. Natsu.."

"Me too!"

I grabbed his hands and ran towards a nearby bar, where I saw the Master, Mira, and Cana sitting down. "Natsu? How about a drink?"

"D-drink!? What if your drunken self comes out.."

"Then.." I came closer to his ear and whispered seductively, "You better handle me.. Or you'll be the one who gets domimated.." I saw him tingle, blushing and I couldn't help but giggle. "Come on!"

We sat at a table not far away from the master's and drank our hearts out.

This is a good start to a wonderful year!

* * *

_A/N: I'm not lazy.. Not that much. But from school and L-I-F-E I can't find time to hurry up but I should try and I won't give up on writing. Hehe.. Have a nice 2014!_

_By the way.. I might make a sequel but with different chaptets.. With Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy. But we'll see!_


End file.
